


Fleabags

by stonemed



Series: 10 Days Challenge [3]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10 Days Challenge - Day Three: Write seven sentences from the perspective of a passerby witnessing Day Two's scene.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleabags

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- [10 Days challenge: Day 3: Write seven sentences from the perspective of a passerby witnessing Day Two's scene.]  
> 

Professor David Blood can't understand the kids (not exactly a good thing if you're a teacher and a father, but he thinks it doesn't really matter as long as he pretends to be able to).  
Definitely, most of the time, he just doesn't get them - like, for example, these two silly young ladies hanging out in the park.  
Oh well, that's Elizabeth Stonem, the nuts one - and it's okay, really, everyone at school knows it.  
But what's wrong with Prescott, now (he's not sure if she's Emily or Katie - they're identical - for Christ's sake - he has got every right to get confused, hasn't he?).  
The girl's turning a rock over in one hand, and from the sound of her hysterical laughter, she seems ready for the loony bin as well.  
David Blood shakes his head indignantly, passing by.  
If you lie down with dogs, you will wake up with fleas - he thinks with a grimace.


End file.
